


Door Twenty-three

by they_hear_the_music



Series: Advent Calendar 2015 [23]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Advent Calendar 2015, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Multi, god is this late im so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 06:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7256986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/they_hear_the_music/pseuds/they_hear_the_music
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23. The Traditional Christmas Dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Twenty-three

**Author's Note:**

> wow is this late holy shit  
> a lot of personal stuff happened at the beginning of the year (which now has turned out fine but took quite the toll on me then) and then first work and then uni distracted me from writing. i wanna say i will post more again but for the moment i cant promise it. with that said i do plan on finishing all my ongoing projects so do expect to hear from me again^^  
> And here it is: Twenty-third door for my Les Mis Advent Calendar from [this](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com/post/129599547874) prompt list

Since for the first time in four years they were all celebrating Christmas together, Courfeyrac had insisted on them all going to shop for ingredients together to make the most of their shared time. Coordinating thirteen people hadn't been easy but they had finally managed, leaving the kids at Feuilly's and Bahorel's place where they were supervised by the twins, with 16 years the oldest in their mix of children. Grantaire had left the cafe to his assistant Floreal, Joly was technically on call for the hospital and Jehan was a bit late due to the feeding times of their dragons, but they had managed. They had met up at the muggle convenience store Jehan's parents still ran, Enjolras and Grantaire being the latest to arrive and going by Grantaire's hair and Enjolras' wrongly buttoned shirt it was not Enjolras' workload what had made them late.

They got two shopping carts, one operated by Courfeyrac and one by Feuilly, and off they went.

"Okay," Musichetta started, looking down on a piece of parchment. "First of all we need a Christmas Ham."

"On it!" Joly said excitedly and climbed into Courfeyrac's cart. "Onward!" he exclaimed. Courfeyrac laughed and pushed Joly down the isle to where the meat was. Combeferre send them a worried glance, before looking over Musichetta's shoulder.

"Can you get the ingredients for the cake, you know the products best?" she asked and he nodded. Combeferre and Feuilly both lived vegan so they would have to be in charge of making sure they were buying the right ingredients.

Meanwhile Enjolras and Grantaire were already getting handsy again. They hadn't seen each other for almost three months due to Enjolras' tight business schedule and Grantaire's renovation of the cafe and now they used every free second of their time to make out like they were 17 again. Musichetta could see Enjolras hands disappearing in the back pockets of Grantaire's jeans and squeezing and yeah, no, they had not nearly been this bad when they'd been teenagers.

She turned away again just in time to see Courfeyrac only narrowly avoiding hitting a neatly stocked pile of cans with his shopping card, accompanied by weak noise from Joly, who seemed to be regretting his decision to have climbed into Courf's cart. Musichetta didn't know whether to roll her eyes or to smile. She settled for a bit of both.

 

Meanwhile Jehan and Feuilly were watching with fascination as Bahorel was trying very hard not to start a fight with an old woman over the last glass of molasses.

“I'm very sorry, lady, but you can't just take things out of other peoples carts,” Bahorel tried.

“I don't know what you're talking about!” She said shrilly. Either she really had forgotten that she had just taken a glass of molasses out of their cart or she was very good at pretending she hadn't. Jehan was almost impressed.

“We all saw you, Ma'am,” Bahorel said more confused than angry. He send a helpless glance to both Feuilly and Jehan, prompting them to agree and possibly help but Feuilly seemed too enthralled by the fact that this was actually happening to really say anything and Jehan was eager to see this one play out.

The woman raised her voice at that. “Preposterous!”

“Please, just-” Bahorel started and made a step towards her, which turned out to be a bad call.

“No! You stay away! You can't have my molasses!” Her voice was shriller than ever and she stumbled two steps back.

Bahorel seemed to be loosing his patience, because when he spoke next, his teeth were gritted. “These aren't your-”

“Everything okay here?” Enjolras asked from behind them, his shirt finally correctly buttoned and with his most disarming smile on his lips.

“This man wants to steal my molasses!” the woman said before Bahorel could open his moth.

“Well we can't have that can we,” Enjolras said smoothly. He passed Jehan and Feuilly to step between Bahorel and the old lady and reached for the empty shelve where the last molasses glass had stood. Only it wasn't empty anymore. Bahorel and the lady blinked in surprise just as Jehan and Feuilly did at the second glass of molasses sitting there. Enjolras took it and offered it to the old lady.

“Since this man seemed to have set his mind on this particular glass may I propose a trade, madam?” he asked and the woman actually let out a small giggle.

“Yes you may,” she said and gave Enjolras their glass of molasses in exchange for the other one.

“You are too kind,” Enjolras told her with another of his most charming smiles before turning to Bahorel. “This is now yours, I believe.”

Bahorel gave him a long, half annoyed half suspicious look. “Thanks.”

All five of them watched the woman walk off with her new glass of molasses and just as she disappeared around the corner of the isle Grantaire passed her, strolling towards them with a shit eating grin stretching his lips.

“Grantaire and I were on the other side of the isle. We heard everything,”Enjolras explained when Grantaire had reached them. Then he turned to his boyfriend.“You made sure you weren't seen?”

Grantaire scoffed. “Apollo, please. What do you take me for?”

“I still can't believe this just happened,” Bahorel mumbled. “Thanks man.”

And he offered his hand to Enjolras for a high five. Just as his and Enjolras hand connected there was a loud crash from two aisles over and they all flinched.

“I'm okay,” Bossuet called a second later and Jehan couldn't help but laugh at that.

 

**Author's Note:**

> im [here on tumblr](http://they-hear-the-music.tumblr.com) should u want to say hi


End file.
